Welcome to my World
by Aki256
Summary: *Chappy 5 up*In this dimension a girl named Aya some how makes her own magical dragonballs and wishes to see Trunks in person!!0.o And Aya offers Trunks the prevlege to stay in her house!! Will love bloom? Read and find out!
1. Day 1: Demensions

~*Welcome to my world*~  
  
Disclaimer: ok I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!! I only own Aya!  
  
A/N:  
  
Um hi:) BEWARE this is rated R for swearing, lemon in the sequel *not posted.yet XD*  
  
  
  
PS: most of this story is based on things on what happens in MY life!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~this story begins as a nice, peaceful, disgusting...uh I mean school day in this dimension...~//  
  
'uh ok um...25 divided by the square rout is...uh...damnit why do these things have to be so damn HARD!' I thought to myself as I slid my hands through my blonde hair. My kami ((SSSOOOOOOOOOO I like to say Kami in real life what's it to you!)) why doesn't the bell have to ring so late...GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. I skipped the question and moved on to the next but had the same problem as the last one. I had no idea what to do! "RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I heard the bell ring and I practically jumped for joy. I gathered my stuff and put it in my backpack smiling like a clown. 'yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeessssssss finally!! no more school PERIOD!!!!' I said to myself as I ran to my locker. I used the code to unlock it and I grabbed the seven clay dragonballs that I finished in art today. I looked at all the different bright painted balls proud of myself of my accomplishment as I placed them my backpack. 'you guys will be great with my clay dragon' I thought smiling. (umm ok so I'm a DBZ freak...*curls up in a ball and hides in a corner*) I headed down the hallway practically flying past everyone on the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I placed myself on a seat waiting for the bus to take me back to my haven. (that's means my house for all those idiots out there! *snicker*)  
  
"Hey Aya!!" I looked around to see the oh too familiar face of that annoying Richard. (*stabs a knife into a voodoo doll of Richard. Then looks at you and smiles evilly and stabs it again:)*) "ugh what the hell is it now Richard!" I asked him all too annoyed. "oh I just wanted to know how your date with Toy`a turned out...did you dump him like all the others?!" He asked with a dopey grin on his face. I rolled my eye's and nodded. "now go away your bothering me..." I said as I rested my head on my backpack. "he he I new it! But did he dump you this time!! Like no one likes you now that every time you go on a date you dump 'em" He said smirking. "NO I DUMPED HIM!!!! now go away!" I said threw gritted teeth. 'ugh geese if he only new...one guy tried to hit on me all night, another guy wet his pants when we were watching a scary movie, and the other was just...ugh he kept trying to kiss my neck on first date...*shivers*' I thought to myself. "and what's it to you any ways!" I asked him. He started explaining but I ignored him through the whole thing. He kept on talking and talking when the bus went, now he was just getting annoying. My eye twitched as he took a deep breath and started on with a whole new sentence on how much my life sucked. And then I just couldn't take it any more and I...elbowed him in the face. (Ouch...0.0) I blinked a few times and my head went right back to reality. I looked at him screaming like a little girl. I couldn't help but bring out a giddy smile. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OWY OWY OWY!!!! SHITTTTTTTT!!!!!" Richard blurted out. Everyone looked at Richard and gave a little smile, then it turned into a giddy grin. Everyone burst out laughing, I know it was kinda bad but the little girly scream it was just to much to keep in. And I could tell this was going to be a looonnggg bus ride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stepped off the bus into freedom. 'finally no more school! no more teachers no MORE HOMEWORK!! *mental dance*' I walked towards my house and walked on the porch. I got out my keys and unlocked the door. I placed my backpack on the floor and took the clay dragonballs out one by one. I placed them beside my clay dragon on the shelf I made a month ago. The purple and red glossy paint shimmered on it's slim body, his red eye's was were doing the same. I looked up towards the stairs and yelled. "HEY MOM I'M HOME!!!" no answer. "hmmm I wonder were she is?" I asked out loud. I walked into the kitchen to get some food, and then I noticed a pink slip of paper on the table. I looked at it curiously and read it out loud. "Dear Aya, I'm not going to be home for two months, It could be less but I don't really know that. I'm on a difficult case and the chief wants me to sleep at the station with the rest of the cops. And Zachary (my bro) has come with me because he doesn't want to be teased all night and day. *sweat drops* I left $200 on top of the fridge, I think that should last you until I come home. Besides you don't eat much anyways. Love, Mom." I gave out a deep sigh. "Well I guess I'm gonna be alone for the time being..." I sighed again and went over to the TV in the living room and turned it on. I got out one of my Dragonball Z films. I put it in the VCR and pressed play. I watched the part when Maria Trunks turned into super saiyan two for the first time. I looked as his hair grew right out from his ponytail and how his muscles bulged out. (heh heh *drool* muscles)  
  
I watched the whole thing and dropped to the ground with my hands behind my head. "hmmmm guess I have to wait until 9 when I can watch the new episodes." I sighed. "man all I get to see is chibi Trunks! man It be cool if I could see the GT episodes and see him all grown up...And it be even cooler if I could meet him in person..." *the clay dragonballs and the dragons eyes start to glow* "...I wish I could meet him in person..." Suddenly I heard thunder outside. I got up and looked out the window in the kitchen. It was pitch black out and I was thundering and spraying out lightning like crazy, but there was no rain. OK this was a so familiar scene from DBZ...but how? Then it I saw something moving in the sky...no the whole sky was moving. It was going in a circler motion that could make someone sick. I opened the screen widow and looked up. I squinted my eye's towards it and I saw someone falling. "WHHHAAAAAAATTTTT THHEE HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" He yelled and he plopped into my backyard with a large thud. I looked at the figure getting up and gasped. He was wearing a muscle shirt, white pants and purple HAIR!!! He was TRUNKS!! Only he was like what...20, 19 maybe. My wish came true but how! "ugh that was very unpleasant..." He pushed himself from his knees and looked up at me. I looked at his muscles in shock. Whoa like *drool* I new they were supposed to be big but *drool* wow!  
  
He looked around confused and then he looked at me. "um excuse me but do you now where the hell I am..." I went out of my trance and looked at him still in shock. "um ok Trunks..." He cut me off looking confused. "wait wait how did you know my name?" he asked. "don't worry I'll get to that later. OK Trunks this may sound alarming but you are in a totally different dimension were you and the rest of the Z fighters are um...a cartoon show..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
well how'd ya like it?^_^ I know it has some personal things in here but it's all to make it more realistic:) well TTFN:) 


	2. Day 1continued: Earitation

((Chappy 2))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ K!!!! plz DON'T SEW!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you run that past me just one more time?" Trunks asked. "OK you are in a different Dimension...." I said slowly. "What the hell..." Trunks said shaking his head. He turned around to look at his surroundings. "My Kami I have got to be dreaming!! Kami some one pinch ME!!!" He yelled. Man he was taking this nicely. "Well guess what it's not a dream! You see I'll even pinch you and me! 'Cause I don't know what the freaking hell is going on!" I yelled to and then I pinched myself. "Owww!" I yelped. And he looked at me strangely. Then I want up to him and pinched his arm. "Owwww!" He yelled in surprise. "OK we're not dreaming...OMG WERE NOT DREAMING!!!!" I practically yelped in glee. "OK OK but I need a place to stay...do you know any hotels I can go to?" Trunks asked. Well I didn't know any. But then an Idea popped into my head. "What if you stay at my house! I me-mean like there's two more beds in my house you can stay if you like!" I said trying to hid my smile. "uh...Ok...I guess it couldn't hurt..." Trunks said looking at me strangely. "Well uh...come in!" I said and walked into the screen door. "So uh what's your name?" Trunks asked and I stopped. "Uh it's...Aya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY AYA IS SUPER READY YET!" Trunks yelled over at me from the couch. I growled slightly. Why did he have to be so bossy. 'Heh.he's just like his father...' I thought while taking the soup off the oven. Then I heard a beeping noise. 'oh shit the chicken!' I said to myself. I opened the oven door it was still OK. "it's ready Trunks..." I said and I put every thing on the table. 'My Kami how does ChiChi and Bulma put up with these Saiyans!' I sighed. Trunks came over into the kitchen and sat down quickly. He grabbed a chicken leg and took a chunk out of it. And then he looked over at me. "Hey aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked. "I'm not that hungry..." I said while resting my head in my hand. "I'm going upstairs..." Trunks started to take a bit out of his chicken again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went into my room and closed the door quietly. The I scrambled to all my piccy's that I made of Trunks and hid them under my bed. I looked out my window to see that it was pitch black out and then I looked at my alarm clock. It read 10:03. "OMG cooking took that long...oh well I mite as well just get some sleep.' I put down the curtains and slipped off my tank top. and then my shorts. I put on some slip-on PJ's. I pulled over my covers and went to sleep. Remembering what happened on this strange day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aya...AYA wake up!" I awoke to see Trunks shaking my shoulder. 'so it wasn't a dream...' I looked at the alarm clock 3:04 am. And then I looked up at him a little drowsily. "What the hell is it..."  
  
"There's some lady's on the phone...she says she wants to talk to you" He handed me the wireless phone and I put it up against my ear. "Ello..." I said warily. "Hello Aya it's mom!"  
  
"oh hi..." I said wiping away the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
"Aya I was calling to inform you that the criminal is in Tokyo. So I want you to be EXTREAMLY CAREFUL when you go outside OK sweetie." She said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry I will..."  
  
"Oh yah in case you need it I put a hand gun with ammo besides your bed if you need it!"  
  
"k mom...bye..."  
  
"bye! oh no wait who was that guy that picked up earlier?" She asked. I hesitated trying to thing hard of a name for Trunks. "Uh...his name's...uh...James...." OK that was lame what should I name him next? BOB?!  
  
"James eh...well bye Aya:) have a nice month:)" I hung up and put the phone on the table next to me and looked up at Trunks.  
  
"uh...who's James?" I almost fell over my bed at that. "It's supposed to be you...you can't go through this world saying your Trunks from a cartoon show alright." Trunks nodded and went into Zach's((my brother)) room.  
  
"I can't believe my mom would leave a gun here...oh well I'll just go back to sleep..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
OK I bet you can see were this is going...I just make it way to easy for you to figure out don't I:) he he oh well TTFN!!! 


	3. Day 2: Beginings

((Chappy 3))  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own dbz!!!! GOT IT!!!! Meh only own Aya:)  
  
  
  
.:_____:. :When Aya's thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke next morning to see the bright sun in my eye's. It's bright glow blinding me. I shielded myself and glanced over at the alarm clock. .:8:34 eh...my kami. I slept in REALY late...:. I said to myself. I lifted myself from my bed and yawned, rubbing my eye's trying to get the sleep out. "Well that was a nice sleep..." I said yawning. I removed the covers and stepped out of bed.  
  
I walked out of my room sliding my hand against the wall on my way out.  
  
I went strait across the short hallway and down the stairs to find one very unhappy half saiyan waiting at the table.  
  
"Well it's about time you woke up!" He snapped at me. "I'm starving now thanks to you!!"  
  
"Well sorry!" I snapped back while rolling my eye's. "Maybe if you got off your lazy ass and woke me UP earlier you wouldn't be so hungry!"  
  
He winced at my remark and then smirked. "Well sense your up now, you can make me some food."  
  
I growled at him in reply. 'Damn he is just like his father...ugh why did he have to come out of nowhere, JUST to make my life miserable!' I said to myself glaring at him. I quickly regained my posture and smirked at him.  
  
"No! I won't!" He glared at me through his dark blue eyes. 'Mwa!! he glared at meh! .:drool:.' Aw gawd brain! Get a hold of your self! "But...sense you been so patient...then I guess I'll just have to get take out..." I said perfectly calm. "I'll go get 30 bags of happy meals at McD's...and I think that will satisfy that everlasting stomach you got there Eh?" He shrugged and removed himself from his seat.  
  
"Fine...I'll wait." He walked past me, rubbing his arm against my own. 'mwa.he rubbed against meh! .:drool:.' I shook my head mentally and looked at him sitting on the couch and turning on the TV with the remote.  
  
I walked to the front door and grabbed my keys off the door handle. I opened the door and walked out side locking the door behind me. .:Gawd what a bastard...:. I thought while walking off the porch over to my car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~after a long time of trying to get the happy meals in the car, and the long drive home...~//  
  
I opened the door with my keys and walked in trying to hold all thirty happy meals. I glanced over at Trunks watching the TV all so innocently. I growled when he didn't move to come and help me.  
  
"TRUNKS GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND HELP M-" I was interrupted when Trunks used his super speed to carry all the happy meals into the kitchen. I lost my footing of the surprising movement and fell strait on my butt.  
  
"OUCH!!" I cried out. "damn bastard...has no manners at all..."I whispered. I pushed myself off the ground and walked over to the kitchen. He was already inhaling four of the paddies.  
  
I giggled a little bit. "Please keep your hands and feet away from, Trunks's mouth." I chuckled a bit as he inhaled two more paddies. "Shut up..." He said threw his paddy inhabited mouth. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw him eat, besides it was like the most funniest part in the show when you see Saiyans eat.  
  
I took a seat in front of him and started chewing on one of the paddies. Bluck! I hated McD's food but it was the only place I could think of that wasn't too expensive. The way this guy eats could spend all my money in a few days if I wasn't careful. I gave out a low sigh and took another bite of the paddy and I looked back at Trunks. He was eating four paddies at a time, swallowing as they went in his mouth and then grabbing four more. My eating compared to him was as slow as a snail. I jumped a bit when I saw his face turn blue and his hands at his Throat. "OH WHAT THE HELL!! TRUNKS!!" He didn't reply he just made some choking noises. Ok ok I know what to do...but I never tried the hemlock manoeuvre before in my life. I went up behind him and placed my hands on his...muscular chest. .:*mental hearts in eyes*:. I could see a blush forming on his now partly blue face. .:No wait that's not right...:. I said to myself as I moved my hands over his rippling abs .:mwa...yummy *mental drool*:. over to his stomach. .:That's right...:. I said as I pushed as hard as I could on to his stomach. God it was hard as a rock. I tried again harder this time. He gave out a loud Cough and I saw a chunk of paddy fly across the kitchen. "Now that's why you don't stuff in 4 million paddies at a time Trunks!" I said sarcastically. He blushed and looked over at me. "thanks..." He said...reluctantly almost. He looked down at my hands that were still across his muscular stomach. "Um...your.hands..." I looked down also and blushed I removed my hands and put them in my jean pockets. I scowled trying to hide my blush over it and went up into the living room. He sat down back on his chair and started eating again more slowly this time. I gave out a sigh as I landed hard on the couch. .:Well that was unexpected:.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well that was entertaining wasn't it. *reads the part where she puts her hands over his abs* *drools and looks back at you and blushes* well...uh TTFN...he he 


	4. Day 2 continued: Teachings

((Chappy 4))  
  
Disclaimer:...ok what have we been though in all meh other fanfics...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 9:00 PM and I was watching Dragonball Z on TV. I watched as Trunks and Goten fused for the first time...and made a "fat Gotenks". I couldn't help but giggle. The next time he tried he turned into an old geezer. I covered my mouth, giggling madly. But the third time he did it perfectly.  
  
I listened to him back talk back to piccolo. .:Hmmmm I wonder what he'll look like now?:. I said to myself looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Watcha doing...?" I jumped at the voice and looked back at Trunks.  
  
"Nothing just watching your show..." I looked back at the TV and Trunks followed my gaze. He looked a little shocked on what he saw.  
  
"Whoa! That's me...no wait it's Gotenks! That's cool it looks just like us when me and Goten fuse!" He said in amazement.  
  
"Duh! in this dimension you guy's are just cartoons remember?!" I said reminding him.  
  
"Oh yah...I forgot..." He nodded his head.  
  
Then I had an idea, it hit me like a speeding bullet. "Yo Trunks..."  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Can you teach me how to use Ki?" I asked.  
  
"uh...sure I guess...I have nothing better to do." He replied  
  
"COOL!" I sprung up from my chair and he walked over to the door. I followed.  
  
I grabbed my keys and I locked then shut the door on my way out.  
  
"Do you know how to fly yet?" He asked and I rolled my eye's.  
  
"NO! dummy I don't! That's why I was asking you to teach me DUH!" I snapped at him.  
  
He growled a bit and came over to me and kneeled down. "Well ya gonna get on me or what!?" He half growled, half mumbled at me. "uh..." I looked at him kneeling, back facing me. "Well?!" He asked again and I climbed onto his back. .:God a piggy- back?!:. "Hold on..." He took off at amazing speed into the air. I almost lost my grip on his muscle shirt. "SHIT!!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around him, hanging on to dear life. Trunks blushed as my arms wrapped around his chest. "SLOW DOWN YOU IDIOT!!!" I stabbed my feet into his sides and he slowed down. I loosened my grip on him and he turned his head and glared at me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Trunks yelled back. "I was loosing my grip! I would have fell off if you didn't slow down!" I snapped. "I would have caught you any way if you did!" I just growled and looked away.  
  
  
  
He started to pick up speed again trying to search for a good training place where there was no people. I tightened my grip as he did trying not to fall off. He looked over at some tall hills over to the right of us, it looked pretty far away though. Trunks powered up even more so he was able to go faster. As he did I held him even tighter wrapping my legs around his waist. He blushed even more as he landed on the ground. I looked around to see we were in a open field. Tree's surrounded us on every side. "Well this should be a good enough place." I looked around a bit more. .:Geese we got here fast...:. "OK Trunks teach me." I said to him demandingly. "Ok ok...It mite be easier if you sit down, Aya" I did as he said and I sat down. He sat down as well and held his hands out in front of me so I could see clearly. "Ok this is how you do it...keep your body relaxed and calm. Then try to reach deep within yourself until you feel a strange power trying to pull its way out...and then...." I looked closed into his hands and I saw a bluish, whitish glowing ball take form in his hand. The light reflected on my face making me squint a bit. "...Just let it out..." .:Wow, like major Gohan and Videl scene:. I look as the glowing ball started to fade away until it left nothingness. "OK now you try..." I snapped out of my trance and nodded. I did the same as him and tried to form ki in my hands but it didn't work a bit. "You to tense Aya!" He said to me and I growled back trying to signal him that I wanted to do it on my own. Well sense opening my eye's was doing didly-sqwat there mite be a good chance I could do it with my eye's closed. I closed them and tried to search for the energy within. Everything was black and dark and no sign of anything I tried loosening up a bit and it worked I felt and saw a white light trying to get out. Then I heard Trunks's voice saying. "I can see it forming Aya. But your still to tense. It's making it harder to come out!" Then I remembered something from a fanfic I read were Goku taut ChiChi how to use her Ki. He said "To think of one of the things that you in joy doing or something you like" And of course ChiChi thought of Goku so what if I...  
  
I started to think of random things I liked doing. First drawing, then listening to Alternative music, fanfics, DBZ, anime, basketball, and then Trunks just came to mind... I felt something pull out from me and my eye's snapped open I saw a glowing greenish-whitish ball about the same size as a basketball was floating in my hands. "Hey Aya that mite be too much po-" I felt my eye's go heavy and the ball faded away from my hands, I also felt my energy leaving me and I collapsed in Trunks's arms. "WHA- Aya! Aya are you OK!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~Trunks view...for once~//  
  
'Damn! I knew she was using up to much power! I wonder if she's ok?" I nudged her a bit, she didn't move. "Whoa she really DID use up allot of her power..." I picked up her limp body in my hands. 'well at least she wont be nagging at me.' I chuckled and flew off, leaving strands of my Ki behind me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~A few hours later after a long search for Aya's house~//  
  
'OK maybe I should have looked were I was going before I took off...' I landed on Aya's porch and went to open the door. It was locked. Maybe Aya had her key with her. My eye's searched around Aya's body until I saw something shine in her pocket. I put my hand in and pulled out her key's. 'There you are...'  
  
I unlocked the door and walked back in to Aya's house still holding her in my hands. Then I noticed something I didn't see before. There was what seemed to be a clay dragon with 7 clay dragonballs to match. The dragon had three heads with each one with there own special colour. One head looked calm, had three horns on it's head and spikes along it's turquoise neck. The second one looked seriously pissed off, this one had only two horns on it's head and spikes on it's cheeks. And the third one looked a bit more feminine, and only had one horn on the centre of it's head, and had what looked like fins were normally ears would be. And it's wings were pretty huge for it's body.  
  
I looked at the Dragonballs and noticed they were all different colours and had some strange insignias on them. (They are very hard to explain with out seeing them so your just gonna have to keep guessing :P)) They were Blue, Turquoise, Red, Evergreen, Yellow, Silver, and Gold. 'Hmmm.weird...' I said to myself as I started heading for the stairs.  
  
Once I was up I walked over to Aya's room and opened the door. I looked around her room looking at her guitar, CD player and then at her medium size bed. I walked over to her bad and removed the covers and placed her on and tuck the covers back over her. I looked at her sleeping peacefully and just stared at her for a few minutes. And I slided my hand across her face my eye's widened a bit and I jerked my hand away. 'What am I doing...' I said to myself and I walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
MEEP!!! CRUSHIES!!:)*huggies Trunks*-^_^- 


	5. Day 3: Dreams

((Chappy 5))  
  
Aki: Ugh sorry I haven't updated in like what a month now oO Well I had a major writers block ¬¬ so I searched around, got a few Ideas and PRESTO I'm back in business XD  
  
'____' Trunks thinking  
  
.:___:. Aya thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~Again in Trunks's view~//  
  
  
  
I awoke next morning shivering a bit. I sat up and noticed that the covers were all on the floor. 'Heh...must of been moving around to much...' And then I remembered the strange dream I had last night. It was about me and Aya...together...  
  
I shook my head mentally and I remembered something. Aya got hurt yesterday when I was training her how to use her ki. 'I should go check on her to see if she's all right..' I thought as I rolled my legs over the side of the bed. Then I felt a shear pain move up my spine. I yelped at how much it hurt and I jumped out of bed quickly. I looked at my backside to see what hurt so much. "Wh...WHAT!" I yelled as I saw a furry limb twitching and squirming, just like it had a mind of its own. "I..I have a TAIL!?!" I grabbed the furry brown tail to stop it from moving. As I did I felt another surge of pain leap though my body. "OW!" I yelped, quickly releasing my newly made tail. 'Whoa crap...hey maybe Aya would now...she's a total freak of DBZ...maybe she'll know something 'bout it...' I told myself as I walked out of her brothers room and across the hall to Aya's.  
  
  
  
I opened the door to her and looked at her bed. She was still sleeping. With a look of a some what comforting look on her sleeping face. I came closer to her bed and knelt down in front of her. I stared at her for a few minutes. I saw her twitch suddenly and groan a little bit. 'Hmmmmm...I wonder what's she's dreaming...?"  
  
  
  
//~Aya's view...~//  
  
  
  
*AYA'S DREAM*  
  
I looked around me wondering where I was. I looked down at my feet and gasped loudly. I was floating in the air of a strangely familiar city. I turned my self around and noticed the C.C. home. .:Was I in DBZ?:. I thought too myself as I floated down. But this time there was a fairly big house beside it that I didn't recognize from the shows. My sky blue eyes caught a moment underneath me and I squinted to see two people running towards each other. I came closer so I was only 4 meters away and gasped. I saw myself...no an OLDER version of myself running into Trunks arms.  
  
My older version had shorter hair...like 18's and I whore somewhat of a police uniform. I looked at the older couple of Trunks and myself hugging each other in a loving embrace and kissing each other lovingly. I looked at the older version of myself in confusion. .:Why am I doing that? I hate his guts! He's arrogant, mean, pushy-" My thoughts were cut off by what seemed like an agitated voice of myself. "Then why are you even dreaming this Aya?" I stood in silence for a moment. And then looked back at the couple.  
  
Trunks set the middle aged woman down on her feet again and placed a hand over her face. "So how was work today Babe?" Trunks putting a hand over her shoulder and walking her to the large house. "Hmmm it was pretty boring today...not a single thing happened, and *I* winded up with the paper work!" They both laughed as Trunks kissed her lightly on the cheek. "HEY MA YOUR BACK!!" I looked over to see a small child...probably about 7 or 8 running up to the unlikely couple. The boy was wearing a yellow sweat shirt with the insignia of C.C. on the right shoulder area and blue jean shorts. His hair had a little resemblance to Cloud off FF7 only there was streaks of red though it. I also noticed he had a tail. "Roam!" The middle aged woman said as the little boy came into her open arms. She picked him up and let him rest on her shoulder. "So how was your day why'll I was gone Roam?" She asked. The boy just frowned. "Grandpa, Vegeta caught me eating all his food again and made me do one-thousand and fifty-one push ups and seventy- four thousand chin-ups..." He rubs his legs. "Awww poor baby..." She teased and ruffled his blond and red streaked spiky hair. "Hey Aya...?" Trunks asked and she looked at him curiously. "Nanni?"  
  
*End Dream...*  
  
I awoke again from a continues shaking on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open drozly and looked into the face that was in front of me in confusion. .:Why did I dream that?...Me and Trunks...no way it was probably just some stupid dream...:. I said to myself as I shook my head mentally. I looked over at Trunks wondering why he was even here.  
  
"Um...Trunks...why are you here?" Trunks didn't say anything for a moment. And then I noticed something long and furry twitching behind him. It was...a Tail! "Trunks you...got a tail!" The Sayain hybrid nodded slightly and raped his new tail around his waist. "Aya.I just woke up and it was there." He looked down at the furry appendix as the tip of it moved around slightly. "I was kinda wondering how it got there...and for you being the Drabonball Z freak as you are..." I laughed weakly and glared at him through now darkened eyes. He laughed weakly as well and gave out a fake cough. "..Maybe you'd know why I got it..." I thought for a moment thinking about all the Fanfics I read about Saiyans and looked back up at Trunks. "Well I think...that there only re grown from being excited in a battle...or..." I blushed a little bit. Remembering a fanfic where Vegeta said that tails grow back if the saiyan just had...sex. But there that couldn't be the reason. Then I remembered something else. "Hey maybe it grew back because it knows here we're going to have a full moon in just a couple of days...That could be the reason." I told him and he nodded. "Oh...but wouldn't I turn into a giant ape and start destroying random things...?" He asked. I cringed. .:Damn...almost forgot about that...:. I scratched my chin nervously. "Well maybe if you go to sleep early, and not look at the full moon you'll be fine...Ok.." He nodded and then we both heard a loud growl come from both of our stomachs. He looked up at me in surprise at the growl my stomach just made. .:Whoa! I haven't done that in 5 five years...:. I blushed, covering half of my face, giving out a weak laugh. "Your...actually hungry...?" Trunks asked with a little amusement in his face. "He...hey I barley eaten anything in two days...what you'd expect?" I yelled at him and he got up quickly. Actually I was really hungry all those other days I just don't like to embarrass myself in front of someone. Now I was really hungry and wanted to eat.  
  
I got up slowly and ran past Trunks. "Last one down stares only gets to eat one paddy!" I yelled at him. He looked at me surprised as I moved down the stairs. 'Wait...ONE paddy!' Trunks thought to himself as he darted down the stairs after me. I was laughing, enjoying the race. "NOWAY!! *I'M* GONNA EAT THEM PADDYS!!" Trunks yelled over at me. "NO YUR NOT!" I yelled as I opened the fridge and grabbed the paddies. Trunks ran in the kitchen and saw that I beat him. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He growled. "No fair I wasn't ready.." He whined. "Don't worry I'll share..." I said reassuring him. He looked at me surprised. "Um...Aya are you feeling alright...Your not acting quite like yourself..." He came over to me and placed the back of his hand on my forehead. "What do you mean, Trunks?" I asked. "Your acting funny...your being nice around me, your having fun, your not being mean to me, and...you actually have a stomach!" I giggled from that. But he was right...I was acting weird. Hmmm oh well right now all I wanted was some food. .:Wait! I wanted FOOD! Weird...:. I shrugged and brought the food to the table. Trunks just stared at me with confusion as I started eating the paddies. Trunks smirked and pretended to gasp. "My Dende! An alien replaced Aya with an alien food freak!" He yelled at me. And I raised my brow. "A saiyan?" I giggled and Trunks slumped and rubbed the back of his head, putting on a goofy smile. "Um...oh yah.." I chuckled and continued eating. Trunks went up to the table and grabbed a few burgers and went to the couch and started eating in front of the TV. Then I heard the front door unlock and open. I looked over in the direction Trunks just went through. "Hey Trunks! That you?" I asked. "Nope not me..." Trunks sat up and went in the direction of the door. Then a woman came in. The blond hair woman was wearing a police suit and tight blue jeans.  
  
  
  
She was my mom!  
  
My mother was soon followed by a 14 year old boy. My brother, Zechariah.((Call him Zach)) "Hey Aya I heard a mans vo..." My mother stopped short at the 3D DBZ character in front of her. He was no other than Trunks. Zachs mouth hung open and mom almost fainted. "M...mom! Why are you hear...?" I asked trying to cover Trunks up. "We caught the Murderer early...but that's...that's Trunks but how...?" She asked. I looked at mom in shock. Never had my mom even remembered any of the DBZ characters names. Mom almost went teary eyed like she was seeing something that she hadn't seen in years now. "Ma...what's wrong...?" I asked. Trunks looked up at my Mother in shock as well. "Reana? My old baby sitter??" Trunks said in shock.  
  
  
  
Ok now *I* was REALY confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hehe...CLIFHANGER!!! XD MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Well how does Aya's mom and Trunks now each other?? Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z!! XD 


End file.
